The compounds of the present invention fall within the general disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,826. It should be noted however that none of the compounds prepared in said patent nor the specifically named benzoic acids utilized for preparing the prior art compounds contain the 4-amino-5-lower alkylsulphonyl benzoyl moiety.
The disclosure of utility set forth in column 1 lines 33 through 43 of the prior art patent make no mention whatsoever of the surprising antiapomorphine and antiserotonin activities of the compounds of the present invention.
The prior art patent is assigned to applicant's assignee.